


Things Left Unknown

by Asraella



Series: What Could Have Been [6]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Every year, L takes a trip for reasons Watari doesn't know.
Series: What Could Have Been [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845265
Kudos: 12





	Things Left Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Wammy Week 2020, Day 6:Hidden Talents/Secrets

“Are you certain you would prefer to go alone?”

“Yes, I’m certain. Your concern is not necessary, Watari.” L grumbled at the kindly old man. “I will be back later.”

Watari always tried not to question L’s requests. Even as a child he would indulge him and he was never one to take too much, but this was an annual occurrence that Watari had no footing in, no idea what the person he had cared for since childhood was doing.

It was hard to let him go, but L was willful and Watari knew he could take care of himself.

“Be careful my boy,” He cautioned as he handed L a jacket. “Please wear this. It’s cold out.” Watari was uncomfortable not knowing L’s whereabouts, but he would have to make peace with his discomfort for the next few hours. There was no changing L’s mind.

There was never changing L’s mind.

Without further discussion, the young detective took the jacket, pulling it on as he headed to the door, posture a little more slouched than usual.

A cab took him to the station, to a train ride that lead him back in time. The short trip was more than enough time to think and remember and when he reached his destination, he gladly left the railway behind, retaining his anonymity as he faded into the crowd. It wasn’t far off now, a brisk walk and he would be there.

Down the street, around the corner and through the two trees that flanked the gate, he made his way to his destination, his heels further crushing the backs of his sneakers with every step. The paths along the frozen ground wore unevenly. It wasn’t difficult to discern which graves were visited regularly from those that were nothing more than forgotten relics for relatives long since deceased.

He treaded down the nonexistent path that led to the pair of simple granite stones engraved with the name Lawliet. He slouched down, taking his usual crouch as he spoke to the lonely markers.

_15 years ago today was the last time I had you, the last time I had a family._

_Watari continues to care for me as his own, well after what is necessary or customary, though it is beneficial to not have to worry about the mundane daily activities that distract from more important endeavors. It allows me all the freedoms to pursue and capture criminals._

_I feel this is a selfish pursuit as its primary function was to serve as a distraction from the things I cannot change, from the memories that are distorted through the eyes of a child, to cure boredom that can easily turn to torment, but if my selfishness can bring closure to someone…_

_I still can’t bring myself to tell Mr. Wammy that I discovered where you were laid to rest. Every year I consider doing so, but I would never want to imply that I’m ungrateful for all he has done for me. Though I know he would never begrudge me having you, I still can’t bring myself to share this with him._

_Sometimes guilt fills me, as I do consider him a father to me. It does not change that you are my parents or that I continue to love you even though I’m certain you have lost your true nature in my mind._

_My better senses tell me there is no way you know me now or that your spirits exists in some iteration, but the part of me that wants to believe it is possible continues to hope that you are proud of me, even if my tactics are not always considered above board._

_If there was something I could have done to prevent your deaths, I wouldn’t have thought twice about it, regardless of the method. Why should I not provide that when the injustice is against someone else?_

_I’m expected back this evening and I would prefer to return before sundown to alleviate Mr. Wammy any further distress._

_Until next year, goodbye mum and dad._


End file.
